This invention relates to a steering device for an outboard motor and more particularly to a releasable restraining device for retaining the motor in a fixed steering condition.
As is well known, outboard motors normally include a swivel bracket that is affixed for tilting movement relative to the transom of the boat and which supports the power head and drive unit for steering movement about a generally vertically extending steering axis. Normally a handle or tiller is affixed to the power unit for steering movement. In many instances, it is desirable to provide an arrangement for retaining the steered components in a set position. Normally, it is desirable to provide some arrangement for retaining the motor in a position so that the boat will travel in a straight ahead direction without requiring constant attention from the operator. That is, it is desirable if the motor can be provided with some arrangement for holding it in position so that an operator need not continually have his hand on the tiller. If some form of retaining mechanism is provided so as to hold the motor in the straight ahead position, it is extremely important to provide an arrangement wherein the operator may quickly steer the motor in the event of an emergency situation without the necessity of separately releasing the steering retaining arrangement. Because of the somewhat inconsistent requirements of providing positive retention and also immediate release, previously proposed mechanisms for achieving these results have not been wholly satisfactory.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved sterring system for an outboard motor or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide an outboard motor steering system wherein the motor is releasably restrained in a predetermined steering condition.
It is another object of the invention to provide an outboard motor steering arrangement wherein the motor may be fixed in a predetermined steered condition but which facilitates automatic release and free steering in other conditions.